


The Last Straw

by thea_zara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harris finally did the one thing that would push Stiles past his favorite method of dealing with the repugnant man, that being ignoring him until he went away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Straw

Harris finally did the one thing that would push Stiles past his favorite method of dealing with the repugnant man, that being ignoring him until he went away. 

"Well, after your inherent lack of brain cells got him fired, and only a suspicious number of deaths in the department got him rehired - purely from lack of better options, I'm sure - the Sheriff has better things to worry about than his delinquent son and his ever expanding ability to screw up. So, we'll just say detention for the foreseeable future, a full letter drop in your already abysmal grade for my class and no need to bother your father while he's struggling to remain in office. Clearly he has enough on his hands without us worrying him over his failure as a parent." 

Stiles, who had been slowly, but surely sinking lower and lower into his seat as the rest of the class shifted uncomfortably, with the exception of Jackson, who looked mildly thrilled by the show, stood up and glared at the Chemistry teacher. "My Dad is ten times the man you'll ever be, and just what kind of man is that, I wonder. I mean apparently, you're a petty little Napoleon who gets off on making sure other people feel smaller than you, but what beyond that? Oh wait, I remember now. You're the type who lets a pretty face con you into telling her all about how to trap and murder a whole family, right? So tell me, were you too drunk, too stupid or too horny to see you were being used?"

Harris was gaping at him, shocked and Stiles continued before Harris could reply.

"That's not all, though, is it? You helped the psychotic bitch kill eight people, and then you were too cowardly to tell the cops how she duped you. You let her get away with it for years. I wonder how many other families she killed. I mean, I'm sure she put all your knowledge to use, just as soon as she found some other poor innocent family to slaughter. Maybe, since my grades are supposedly so bad, what with my straight A's in every other class and all, I could use that as an extra credit research project? Find out just how many deaths are down to you being a show-off and a coward? No? You know what, you take my supposedly abysmal grade and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I'll take it up with the principal and the school board after I show them that research project and request they fire the cowardly bastard who helped murder a bunch of people." 

Stiles turned to leave when Harris rushed him. Stiles quickly turned and stood his ground, letting Harris take one swing. It was a haphazard punch to the face, which honestly wasn't even half as hard as one of Gerard's. Scott and Isaac quickly pulled the man back, and Stiles grinned at him, teeth bloody, before he walked out of the room and straight to the office. 

Lydia stood up, smirked at the struggling teacher then wiggled her smartphone, which she'd used to recording the whole thing on, at him and followed Stiles out of the room.

Harris was put on immediate leave, and was resting comfortably in a jail cell before the final bell of the day. There were celebratory curly fries that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic-let that came to mind while working on the next, and probably last, chapter of The Devil In the Details.


End file.
